Oubli
by Ryuken Sagara
Summary: [ TERMINEE ] Alors que nos héros sont à la recherche de la feuille de mana, Zélos, fatigué, se fait oublier... Mais heureusement, quelqu'un vient le chercher... R pour idées pouvant choquer les plus sensibles, et le lime du chapitre 3 bis
1. Où peut mener une grenade

**Auteur** : Ryu-chan  
**Source **: Tales of symphonia  
**Titre **: Oubli  
**Type **:R, Yaoi,  
**Disclaimer **: les persos de TOS ne m'appartiennent pas. Hélas. Si Alia achète les droits, j'en paye la moitié.

Oubli

Zélos poussa un lourd soupir.  
-J'en ai marre ! ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on escalade cette montagne !  
L'Elu s'assis à terre, après avoir cueilli une grenade…  
-Zélos, on va partir sans toi ! s'énerva Sheena.  
Le rouquin haussa les épaules… de toute façon, on ne partirait pas sans lui…  
- Allez Sheena, détends toi… tu veux un peu de Grenade ? elle est délicieuse…  
Tournant la tête de tous les côtés lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse, Zélos blêmit.La jeune fille n'était plus là. Il n'y avait personne, seules les fleurs qui soufflaient dans différentes directions…  
-Ils… m'ont oublié?  
Impossible ! On ne l'oubliait pas, lui, l'Elu !  
…  
…  
…

Après mûre réflexion, Zélos fit le tour du coin de terre où il était. Trois plantes, de deux côtés la montagne, formant un angle presque parfaitement droit, le vide, et… la cascade – sans oublier le grenadier. Peut être avait il une chance par ce chemin ? Après s'être approché de l'eau, il renonça à son idée : le courant trop rapide l'aurait emporté en moins de temps qu'il n'avait pour passer de l'autre côté. Soupirant, il se rinça cependant les mains dans l'eau fraiche, et s'assis, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne le chercher…  
Toujours personne. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une heure au moins qu'il attendait là, à l'ombre du grenadier coupable, à guetter le moindre signe de vie…  
Qui arriva bientôt sous forme de monstres. Il se mit en garde, préférant être totalement seul plutôt qu'a avoir à éviter diverses créatures… Deux hippocampes, deux guêpes géantes et une limace cuirassée…  
Il en vint à bout rapidement, non sans s'être prit quelques blessures, l'obligeant à se soigner… A la fin du combat, il sentit que le mana lui manquait… il porta la main à sa ceinture et se figea. Plus d'objets.  
Pestant contre lui-même, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, et passa une main sur son front, reprenant son souffle…  
_Ainsi, ils m'ont abandonnés… Génis et Sheena me l'avaient dit… _un rire amer le secoua, et il passa une main dans sa chevelure flamboyante. _De toute façon, ils seront beaucoup plus à l'aise sans moi… Depuis que je suis là, ils n'ont pas arrêté de me faire sentir que j'étais de trop… les filles me trouvent pitoyable, Regal m'ignore totalement, Génis me prend de haut, et Lloyd… Bah, c'est encore le seul qui ne me méprise pas trop…  
_Après tout, il était quelqu'un d'exécrable… Odieux, vantard… et « pervers »… Ce masque qu'il s'était peu à peu construit l'avait finalement attrapé, dévoré… Il pensait se protéger, se donner un style personnel, choquant… Combien de fois avait-il menti sur lui même ?  
Comme cette histoire de rejoindre ses louloutes le soir… Il était l'Elu, il devait rester le plus « pur » possible s'il devait régénérer le monde… Il ne les avait jamais touché, elles étaient dans la confidence et l'aidaient à jouer son rôle… Grâce à ça, il se protégeait des femmes… Pourtant, il n'avait jamais réussi à empêcher sa sœur de le blesser… Tout ce qu'il aurait fallu pour Sélès c'est d'être L'Elu… Mais pour cela, il devrait mourir…  
Dans un sens, cette perspective ne le dérangeait pas trop… Il n'avait plus de famille (sa sœur le considérait comme un étranger, quoi qu'il fasse pour s'en rapprocher), aucun ami…

Un nouveau groupe d'ennemi apparu… il se sentait fatigué…  
Il se leva cependant, parant mollement les attaques des monstres… Aucune importance…  
Un coup plus violent lui fut assené, et il rebondit sourdement contre la falaise… Retombant douloureusement sur le sol, Zélos voulut se relever, mais sa vision se troublait… Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais l'air ne passait pas… Peu à peu, il sombra dans les ténèbres…

Il poussa un juron lorsqu'il vit l'état de l'Elu : inconscient, entouré de monstres… S'il arrivait trop tard… Non. Encore une fois, il brisa sa promesse, détruisant les ennemis à l'aide de ses mains… Puis il s'approcha du rouquin et se pencha, relevant sa tête pour lui administrer une fiole vitale…  
Mais quelque chose clochait. Le souffle de Zélos ne passait plus d'entre ses lèvres... Il…  
Une vague d'inquiétude le souleva, et il posa son oreille sur le buste immobile, rassuré lorsqu'il entendit le battement faible mais régulier du cœur du coureur de jupons…  
L'allongeant par terre, Il renversa légèrement la tête de l'Elu en arrière, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes…  
Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Elu rouvrait difficilement les yeux, sa vision ayant l'air d'avoir du mal a se focaliser sur Régal…  
- Ré… gal ? murmura-t-il  
Celui ci hocha la tête, et répondit au sourire malhabile de Zélos…  
- Tu as oublié quelque chose… ? Pourquoi… es tu là? continua le blessé  
Régal secoua la tête…  
- Quand on est rendu compte que tu n'étais plus là, on a pas trouvé comment faire demi tour… Un groupe est parti chercher la feuille de mana, et moi je suis venu te chercher…  
Un rire douloureux secoua Zélos, tentant vainement de cacher ses yeux brulants…  
- Merci… murmura-il…  
L'inquiétude peignit à nouveau les traits du duc alors qu'il essuyait sans trop comprendre les joues humides du rouquin…  
Sans rien dire – par ce que les dialogues n'avaient jamais été son fort – Régal passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'Elu, l'attirant contre lui… Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette crise de larmes, mais la détresse du rouquin était presque palpable, le prenant à la gorge…  
Puis peu à peu il comprit, et les larmes de Zélos devinrent encore plus amères au goût de l'ex prisonnier… Il passa doucement une main dans la chevelure rousse, impeccable malgré le combat, essayant de calmer le jeune homme…  
Enfin, celui ci se décolla légèrement du buste musclé (après tout, il n'est pas Mr « Testostérone » pour rien !), levant un regard gêné vers Régal…  
- Pourquoi… ?  
La question du duc était claire, et Zélos rougit…  
- Ma… sœur… deviendrait l'Elue… elle pourrait sortir de son abbaye… Et… ma vie n'est qu'une immonde plaisanterie… On a fait des tests sur moi, des expériences… ma mère est morte, mon père nous a abandonnés… Sélès me déteste… Et…  
- Et.. ?  
- Non… rien d'important…  
La main de Régal caressa doucement sa joue, le faisant fermes les yeux de plaisir… Zélos sentait le torse du duc se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration, régulièrement… Il était vraiment à l'aise dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il releva la tête et frôla les lèvres de Régal, ce fut par hasard… Mais il se saisit de la lèvre inférieur du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, découvrant le goût d'un baiser pour la première fois… (et j'ai définitivement cassé sa réputation de coureur de jupons, je sais !)  
Régal écarquilla les yeux quand aux directives de son cadet, mais les lèvres tendres contre les siennes le firent disjoncter… enserrant un peu plus le rouquin, il l'embrassa passionnément, se laissant glisser au sol avec son captif…  
Sentant que l'Elu tentait de reprendre son souffle, il se détacha de lui à regrets, admirant le visage du jeune homme, les lèvres entr'ouverts, les pommettes rosies, sa respiration haletante... Et son regard humide lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, écartant ses longs cils pour dévoiler ses orbes azurées…  
Se laissant guider par son instinct, le duc se pencha sur les clavicules de l'Elu, les embrassant doucement, faisant glisser sur l'épaule soyeuse qui lui était offerte le bretelle du vêtement saumon qui gênait sa progression… Zélos se cambra, resserrant ses doigts sur les épaules larges de Régal, retenant un gémissement…

Ayant dégagé une parcelle de peau suffisante, le président s'afféra à y laisser une marque, tout en caressant les côtes –qu'il sentit saillir sous la peau de pêche de manière inquiétante – sentant le jeune homme se laisser aller, respirant erratiquement…  
Il descendit un peu plus vers l'intérieur des clavicules, pour se retrouver entre les deux os, descendant ensuite le long du sternum… pour se faire arrêter par le serti-clé de l'Elu. Il se releva légèrement, regardant l'exsphere carmine rougeoyer doucement… Régal secoua la tête avec un rire désabusé et s'écarta, s'asseyant en tailleur… Zélos se releva sur un coude, étonné par le soudain changement d'attitude de son compagnon de route…  
- Qu'est… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? murmura l'Elu, blessé…  
Régal eut un léger rire, déniant d'un mouvement de tête.  
- C'est juste moi… Zélos, tu es l'Elu, je ne peux pas te toucher ! Tu es un symbole pour le peuple, tu dois rester aussi blanc que neige…  
Ce fut au tour de l'Elu de rire, un léger gloussement qui se transforma peu à peu en fou rire, qui s'arrêta quand il en eut mal aux côtes…  
- Moi, pur ? Régal, je ne l'ai jamais été! Ouvre les yeux ! Je… je ne suis qu'un amas abjecte de chair !  
Un claquement sec l'arrêta dans son élan. Il porta la main à sa joue rougie par la gifle…  
- Comment peux tu parler de toi comme ça ? Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi, regarde autour de toi ! Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, mais si tu ne dis jamais ce que tu as, personne ne pourra t'aider !  
- Et qui voudrait m'aider ? je suis méprisé…  
- Moi. Sortons d'ici, et tu me raconteras tout… laisse moi t'aider, te comprendre…  
Zélos leva les yeux vers le regard azuré du duc, cherchant une lueur quelconque lui indiquant qu'on lui mentait… Mais rien, juste un désir de l'aider, lui… Il s'appuya contre l'épaule de Régal, fermant les yeux…  
- Merci. Murmura-t-il…  
Régal eut un de ses rares sourires, et se releva, demandant à l'Elu d'en faire de même d'un mouvement de tête…  
Zélos acquiessa et se releva… Palissant vivement tout en portant une main à ses côtes, la retirant immédiatement recouverte de sang…  
- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien sentit avant ? s'inquiéta Régal.  
- Je pensais que c'était moins grâve… Ca ne faisait pas trop mal…  
Un lourd soupir secoua le criminel, et il se baissa un peu, récupérant Zélos dans ses bras… Celui ci rougit légèrement, se blottissant cependant un peu plus contre le torse musclé offert à lui…  
- Repose toi, Raine te soignera bientôt…  
Avec un léger soupir de bien-être, Zélos hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux, tombant dans un sommeil réparateur…

A suivre...

**Notes **: bon, la fin vous laisse sur lafaim ? mais, c'était dans mes fins ! … … Pardon - la fatigue sans doute. C'est vrai, psycho, c'est pas évident, on a presque 20h de cours par semaine ! c'est dur la fac ! et y'a les cours à apprendre… en théorie ! et le stress des exams ! et tales à finir ! enfin bon, cette fic va avoir une suite de deux chapitres maxi, selon les réclamations des fan en furie (alia, tiayel ?… Corail… ? répondeeeezzz ! ) bref, que dire sur ce chapitre ? c'est ma première fic publiée ! WOUAAAAIIS ! sinon, elle est classée en R, vous comprendrez au chapitre prochain !


	2. Et Zélos avait les pieds froids

**Auteur** : Ryu-chan  
**Source** : Tales of symphonia  
**Titre** : Oubli  
**Type** :R, Yaoi,  
**Disclaimer **: les persos de TOS ne m'appartiennent pas. Hélas. Si Alia achète les droits, j'en paye la moitié.

Désolé pour ma longue absence ! j'espère que je vous ai pas trop manqué ! Bon, si je sais Alia, tu as inondé ma boite mail ! j'ai eut quelques ennuis, mais je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, youpi !

**Réponses aux reviews** :  
_Sosuke _: reviens, lecteur ! c'est juste un petit lime de rien du tout ! Lecteeeeeeeeeeeuuur !  
_Ma-chan _: nan, rêve pas, j'écris beaucoup moins bien, je fais des fautes, et en plus j'ai piqué le style d'Alia, c'est trop nul… Oui, j'ai remarqué que tous les deux on utilisait une structure de phrase relativement semblable, avec une utilisation excessive des participes, l'adoration des « … »… à un moment j'avais le style d'un autre copain, c'était trèèès marrant d'ailleurs …  
_Alia _: non, pas les pieds de zélos, c'est trop… Quoi que…  
_Lord Ma-koto _: cette fic est classée R, c'est peu être pour ça que… enfin bon, j'ai faillé descendre à un PG-13 en TH, avec chapitre lemon bonus… Mais les cartes en ont décidé autrement, donc je fait un lime, mais c'est tout ! Sinon, qu'est ce que vous entendez tous par erreurs de typographie ? je vois pas ce que c'est, je suis vraiment désolé ! sinon, pour la mise en page, j'essaierais de m'appliquer un peu plus…  
_Julie _: merci pour ta rev ! j'ai hâte de lire ta fic … j'adore Zélos… (Alia, il est à moi !)

_Oubli, Chapitre 2_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua que la nuit était tombée, qu'il était dans une chambre… Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit à baldaquin. Apparemment il était à l'Hotel d'Altamira. Logique… Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient sur la mer noire…  
La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter l'Elu. Il se retourna pour faire face à Regal… celui ci tenait un plateau, qu'il posa sur la table de nuit pour venir s'asseoir à coté du rouquin.  
- Ca va mieux ? demanda le bleuté.  
Zélos cligna des yeux puis suivit le regard de son sauveur vers ses côtes, proprement bandées…  
- Je n'ai plus mal… Merci… De m'avoir soigné…  
- C'est Raine.

Régal réprima un soupir, regardant l'état de son protégé et attrapa le plateau qu'il avait apporté mais le lui poser sur les genoux n'eut pas l'effet escompté… finalement, en ayant assez de voir Zélos rechigner sur la nourriture (qu'il avait, cela dit en passant, préparé lui même car vu l'heure tardive, l'hôtel ne préparait plus de repas), il se mit à genoux face au roux, lui attrapant la fourchette des mains, pour commencer à le faire manger…  
Le bleuet ne put s'empêcher de s'enorgueillir du fait que le jeune homme, initialement partit pour « goûter un peu, par ce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas faim », aie fini tout le plat…  
Puis il attrapa le plateau, le posant plus loin pour venir s'installer sur le grand lit double.  
-Où sont les autres ? demanda Zélos…  
- Couchés.  
Le silence s'installa entre les deux nobles, suivit de près par la gêne… repensant à son «sauvetage », Zélos rougit… Finalement, il fut le premier à briser le silence…  
- Bon, autant que je m'y mette…

Raine soupira. Régal lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on dérange Zélos, qu'il avait eut assez d'émotions dans la journée et qu'il avait besoin de calme (arguments qu'il avait aussi utilité pour expliquer le fait que ce soir, ce serait lui qui partagerait la chambre de Zélos), cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquièter… Comme tout le monde. Lorsque Régal avait ramené l'Elu, celui ci saignait abondement, il était évanoui… elle l'avait soigné mais il n'était pas pour autant revenu à lui…

_L'enfant se pencha sur le berceau, regardant le nourisson… déjà, une mèche de cheveux roux tronait fièrement au milieu de son crâne… Il releva les yeux vers sa mère…  
__- C'est Sélès, ta petite sœur. Répondit la blonde jeune femme.  
__Lorsque Zélos était partit à l'académie, en pension, elle était encore enceinte…  
__Vite, il avait adoré sa petite sœur, apprenant ses tours à l'adorable gamine qu'elle devint rapidement…  
__Il ne la voyait pas souvent, pendant les vacances tout au plus, car l'enfant, malade, devait suivre des cures régulières, dans un lieu où l'air marin…  
__Cela avec continué jusqu'à l'âge des 3ans de Sélès. Là, le pontife avait fait une découverte. Il savait déjà qu'un des enfants Wilder serait le nouvel Elu… et à présent, il savait que ce serait l'enfant aîné.  
__Et lorsqu'elle avait apprit que sa fille ne pourrait pas être l'Elue, que sa maladie serait donc incurable, Mme Wilder était tombée malade…  
__Trois ans plus tard, elle ne quittait plus le lit, et sa fille fut placée dans un monastère : l'air était bon pour ce qu'elle avait, et de toute façon, sa mère n'avait plus la force de s'en occuper… (on oubliera les serviteurs, hein ?). Zélos, âgé de 13 ans alors, se retrouva avec une sœur absente et une mère mourante…_

_Il avait terminé son enseignement religieux… Aussi, dans sa solitude, avait-il prit l'habitude d'aller se cacher dans l'église… et lorsque celle ci était enfin vide, il se mettant à genoux devant l'autel, joignant ses mains… Les prières ne le rassuraient pas beaucoup, mais imaginer que Martel pouvait l'entendre le rendait moins seul…  
__Un soir –il s'était endormi dans l'église- il se retrouva enfermé… pas gêné pour autant, Zélos s'agenouilla comme à son habitude…  
__  
Puis il était arrivé. _

_Sursautant, l'adolescent se retourna, faisant face au pontife… Il bredouilla une formule de politesse, rougissant comme s'il avait été pris en faute…  
__Le pontife l'avait alors emmené dans son bureau, lui offrant un chocolat chaud… Peu a peu, au fil de la conversation, il réussit à faire avouer à Zélos son sentiment de solitude, d'impuissance… (…) il avait laissé échapper une larme… le pontife avait pris le garçon dans ses bras… _

Zélos s'interrompit brutalement, incapable de continuer. C'était, 9ans plus tard, toujours comme à vif, et il avait du mal à en reparler… Régal posa une main sur son épaule… Une main chaude, brûlante même par rapport à la froidure de la peau de l'Elu…

_Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Que ce soit à ses trois meilleures amies à l'académie impériale, à un de ses proche, son maître d'arme.. ou même Martel. Personne ne sut jamais.  
__Et il ne revint plus jamais dans la petite église de Meltokyo…  
__Quelques mois plus tard, sa mère était morte… Pas d'une maladie, non… On l'avait assassiné, criblant son corps gracieux de coups, la défigurant, la rendant presque méconnaissable… le coupable s'était fait prendre, un demi elfe du laboratoire de recherche…  
__Il fut alors confié jusqu'à ses 18ans à l'académie… _

_C'est là que les tests commencèrent. On avait sous la main un Elu en parfaite santé… Le cristal du cruxis réagissait parfaitement avec lui…  
__On l'avait laissé tranquille par ce que sa mère s'opposait à ce qu'on fasse des expériences sur lui, mais son tuteur, lui, ne se gênait pas pour laisser les scientifiques jouer à leur guise avec lui…  
__Il se rappelait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'on lui avait fait une greffe de cellules hématopoïétique elfiques… depuis, du « sang » d'elfe coulait aussi dans ses veines… sans pour autant se mélanger au sien… les réglages, comme osait appeler cela Hojo (le chef de service diront nous ), l'équilibre entre moelle humaine et moelle d'elfe avait été dur à atteindre…  
__Mais par chance, Zélos n'était pas seul… La journée, il avait ses louloutes… Elles l'aidaient, sans savoir ce qu'il subissait… Lorsque, épuisé, il manquait un cours, elles le lui refaisaient travailler… _

_Dans un sens, quand il disait qu'elles avaient passé les examens à sa place, il ne mentait pas… Sans elles, sans leur bachotage intensif, il n'aurait jamais pu réussir l'examen final…  
__Puis il y avait eut le fameux soir. Une expérience de trop… Il avait eut un pied de table à portée de main…  
__Il les avait tous massacré.  
__Et lorsqu'il était rentré dans sa chambre d'étudiant, Anna, Sylvia et Bomba (le premier qui trouve d'où vient ce trio de nom à gagné… je sais pas encore quoi !) l'attendaient… Il était blessé, tremblant… il s'était écroulé sur son lit, sanglotant…  
__Et à nouveau, il s'était confié.  
Il leur avait parlé des expériences qu'il subissait… C'est là que la blonde, Anna, avait eut l'idée de rendre Zélos plus fort… IL était si timide, si vulnérable… Peu à peu, ils avaient mis au point le personnage de Zélos Wilder, coureur de jupons, arrogant et bouffi d'orgueil… c'était tellement plus facile… Plus personne ne devait pouvoir le blesser… Ca avait mis du temps à marcher, il se rappelait encore de nombreuses fois où, après avoir été « agressé » et rétorqué qu'il avait mieux à faire avec une de ses louloute, qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les jupes de celles ci, en larmes…  
__  
Puis il avait eut 18ans, et son diplôme… Depuis qu'il avait massacré tous les chercheurs, on ne lui avait plus imposé les diverses soirées dans le laboratoire…  
__La première chose qu'il avait fait, ce fut d'aller voir sa sœur…  
__Mais le rejet fut la seule chose qu'il reçut de cette visite…  
__Il s'était alors retrouvé seul, dans son immense manoir.. Ses amies étaient parties chacune de leur côté pour les vacances… et Il était revenu… Il s'était assis en face de lui, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne remarquait pas les tremblements du jeune rouquin face à Lui… Il passa une bonne heure à vanter les qualités de Zélos, devenu d'après Lui un jeune homme accompli… Puis Il avait sortit quelques dates, puis une en particulier, suivie d'une liste de noms… L'Elu avait pâli, reconnaissant le nom de chercheurs qu'il avait… la menace était simple… Il n'avait pas d'autres choix…  
__Mais cela n'empêchait rien, le pontife l'avait souillé à nouveau…  
__Cette nuit fut ce qu'il croyait être la dernière pour lui. Zélos avait alors attrapé sa dague… Le pontife l'avait laissé au milieu d'un lit trop grand, taché entre autre de sang, de sueur… Lui qui était pourtant très douillet, celui lui faisait presque du bien de s'ouvrir lentement les veines, cherchant toujours plus profondément les artères vitales, palpitantes… les recherches étaient hésitantes, l'obligeant avec fascination à faire à chaque fois une nouvelle plaie, une nouvelle source de sang carmin…  
__Puis il passa à l'autre bras, avec moins de forces déjà, mais toujours autant d'émerveillement… il avait mal, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait, la douleur profonde qu'il avait, ancrée en lui…  
__Il s'était arrêté quand il n'eut plus la force de tenir son arme… Il tomba peu après dans l'inconscience… _

Régal regardait la main du rouquin, crispée sur son autre bras, sur ce qu'il y avait sous les gants qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu enlever… (structure compliquée pour moi, ça…)  
Le silence perdura un instant…  
- Pourquoi voulais tu savoir tout ça ?  
Régal s'approcha de lui, il pouvait presque sentir son souffle mesuré contre son épaule…  
- Par ce que je n'en pouvait plus de t'entendre pleurer chaque nuit sans savoir pourquoi… Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler avant.  
Zélos vint se nicher dans les bras du bleuet, qui les rabaissa automatiquement, serrant le jeune homme contre lui, délicatement… le contact de l'acier contre sa hanche fit sursauter le rouquin… un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et il s'écarta de Régal…  
- De toute façon, je ne mérite pas ton attention… je suis… j'ai toujours été souillé…  
Raffermissant sa prise sur la taille de l'Elu, le duc eut un imperceptible soupir (mais l'auteur a quand même réussi à le remarquer, rien que pour vous !).  
- Zélos… Pour moi, tu seras toujours plus pur que la neige… Tu ne vois donc pas… Que malgré tout ce qu'on aura pu te faire subir, tu es toujours aussi immaculé qu'un ange… Tout ce qui est important, c'est ce que tu ressens, ce en quoi tu crois, ton cœur… Personne ne te juge sali, il n'y a que toi pour le penser… et je ne te rejetterais pas… je veux juste te protéger… Faire que tu sois un peu heureux… que tu te pardonnes… et je serais là autant de temps qu'il le faudra… Si tu m'acceptes, si tu acceptes mon aide…  
L'Elu se blottit un peu plus dans le giron offert…  
- Bien sur… Que j'accepte ton aide…  
Sa voix sonnait étrangementà ses oreilles… serrée par l'émotion…  
Légèrement gêné d'avoir autant parlé, Régal toussota, proposant au rouquin de passer sous les couvertures… Délicatement, il se plaça dans le dos de Zélos, attrapant une main de celui ci pour lui retirer son premier gant… Malgré la légère crispation du jeune roux, il fit de même avec l'autre bras, dévoilant les lourdes cicatrices à la lumière de la lune… Apparemment, aucun mage n'était passé derrière… Il y avait eut une mauvaise cicatrisation, sûrement due à une intervention rapide et affolée… il laissa courir un doigt sur la peau plus sensible de Zélos, éprouvant la texture plus lisse, bien que plissée au niveau de la jonction avec la peau, de chaque cicatrice, oubliant peu à peu l'idée de les compter : il y en avait trop pour ça, pour pouvoir le faire sans mettre mal à l'aise son protégé… Il finit de le déshabiller, laissant ensuite Zélos faire de même avec lui, savourant le contact hésitant des mains de l'Elu sur son corps, aussi délicates qu'il l'avait imaginé… Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'en sous vêtements, Régal ouvrit le lit, se glissant devant avant que le roux ne fasse pareil dans ses bras…  
Régal sursauta, sentant un contact glacé au niveau de ses chevilles… Il mit quelques temps à comprendre que ces deux glaçons qui s'étaient collés à lui n'étaient d'autres que les pieds de l'Elu, en quête de chaleur… Il décida alors de les coincer entre ses deux mollets, resserrant un peu son étreinte sur le corps froid du jeune homme…  
- Régal ?  
- Oui ? répondit celui ci en tournant la tête vers le source de la question.  
Zélos en profita pour embrasser doucement le bleuet, posant juste ses lèvres sur la bouche de son aîné… ne trouvant pas de rejet, il attrapa délicatement la lèvre inférieure de Régal entre les siennes, passant l'extrémité de sa langue dessus, lentement… Ce contact électrisa le duc, qui entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir, savourant ce nouveau baiser, perdant peu à peu le contrôle de ses sens…  
Sans trop savoir comment, Zélos se retrouva sous le président, entraîné dans un baiser passionné qui le laissa à bout de souffle… une légère vague de remords tenta de submerger Régal lorsqu'il vit les lèvres enflées du roux, signe de la violence de leur échange… Il recommença alors plus doucement, tendrement même, tandis que les doigts de Zélos se perdaient dans le chevelure azurée du duc…  
Puis ses baisers dérivèrent, retournant à la recherche de la clavicule qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt dans l'après midi, interdisant d'un geste toute initiative de la part du rouquin. Il descendit un peu plus, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait, jusqu'à tomber sur le premier téton du jeune homme, sur lequel il fit doucement passer sa langue, jouant, dès que celui ci fut dressé, avec ses dents, mordillant la chair tendre, juste assez doucement pour ne pas faire mal…  
Il pouvais sentir contre son ventre que son traitement ne laissait pas Zélos indifférent… mais que dire de lui, de ce que son protégé sentait contre sa cuisse ?

Désolé, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je voulais voir si Zélos allait bien…  
La voix de Lloyd fit sursauter les deux hommes.  
- Je...je vérifiait justement que ses bandages étaient correctement mis. Assura Régal en toussotant et se redressant.  
- Zélos, tu vas mieux ?  
Soupirant et maudissant intérieurement Lloyd, mais bénissant la couverture qui pouvait cacher leur état, le roux se releva, souriant au jeune homme.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il en faut plus pour m'avoir !  
- Tant mieux ! sourit Lloyd. Bon, je suis rassuré ! je vous laisse !

Et il referma la porte, laissant les deux hommes un peu gênés, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire…  
- On ferait mieux de dormir, il faut que tu te repose. Trancha l'aîné, s'allongeant dos au roux. Il avait honte. Comment avait-il pu perdre à ce point le contrôle de lui même ? Sans l'intervention de Lloyd, ils auraient sûrement… Après ce que lui avait avoué son protégé, il se serait mis au même niveau que le pontife, l'écoutant et… Après avoir tué Alicia, il aurait trompé Zélos…  
Soupirant, l'Elu passa un bras timide autour de la taille du bleuet, fourrant la tête dans la masse de cheveux face à lui, respirant leur parfum…  
Mais Régal se retourna, laissant le rouquin se blottir contre lui pour tomber dans un sommeil réparateur…  
Après tout, ils avaient le temps…

A suivre pour un ultime chapitre en théorie !

**Notes **: finalement, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, ni de lime… je suis désolé ! mais quand je fait une scène qui caramélise trop, je trouve qu'après rajouter du citron, ça donne mauvais goût à la fic !  
Enfin bon, on verra dans le chapitre 3 !  
Alia : tu vois, tu l'as eut ta scène avec les pieds de Zélos!


	3. Zélos Et Ifrit, un amour dévorant

**Auteur :** Ryu-chan  
**Source :** Tales of symphonia  
**Titre :** Oubli  
**Type** :R, Yaoi,  
**Disclaimer** : les persos de TOS ne m'appartiennent pas. Hélas. Si Alia achète les droits, j'en paye la moitié.

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**_Alia's angel _: lol c bon, c'est pas par ce que je n'ai pas dit que j'avais reprit ta proposition que… si je devais dire à chaque fois que j'écoute une sugestion d'Alia, Co-chan, Tia, toi… je m'en sortirais plus moi ! en plus, si je te dis que ma douce muse c'est ma fantastique, charmante Alia, tu vas me taper…  
_Co-chan :_ MAIIIIEUUUHH j'ai pas copité Alia ! j'ai écouté l'idée qu'elle m'a passé de la part de son petit ami, c'est tout !  
Et puis d'abord, je rappellerais que je bosse un peu moi ! j'apprend mes cours –un peu- et je m'occupe de mon copain ! ça prend du temps tout ça ! et puis aussi je dois… euuuh… bon, je trouve pas d'excuses, mais bon, voilà, me tue pas pitié !  
_Ma-chan _: content que ce chapitre t'aie plu… et désolé, je reporte encore le lemon d'un chapitre (vous allez comprendre pourquoi )  
_Lord Ma-koto chaoying _(que dorénavant j'appellerais Chao-chan, par ce que le pseudo est long à écrire) : je suis désolé de ne pas m'être appesenti plus sur Régal, c'est un personnage que je ne cerne pas encore assez, je n'ai pas décidé comment le faire souffrir au mieux… Sinon, pour que ma fic s'affiche, c'est assez simple, il suffit de changer le rating… lorsque tu choisis la langue, le rating saute automatiquement la section la plus intéressante, le R ! enfin, le M maintenant… (encore, R comme raped, pourquoi pas, mais là…)  
_Zell sama_ : je pense que d'autres sont largement mieux, comme fic, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être objectif… en tout cas, je suis ravi de voir que ma fic de plais ! pour le R, désolé, il faudra attendre le chapitre 3 bis !

* * *

_Oubli 3_

Il dormait toujours, récupérant encore de ses blessures… cela avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Puis enfin il lui avait ouvert les yeux, et souri. Régal avait hoché la tête, rassuré. Zélos se releva dans l'espoir d'un baiser, mais le bleuet s'était déjà retourné, lui demandant de se lever.  
Avait il rêvé ? est ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé la nuit d'avant ? Voire même si Lloyd n'était pas arrivé…  
Avec un accès de rage, Zélos se releva et s'habilla rapidement, sortant sans adresser un mot de plus à son protecteur.  
Tout le groupe pouvait voir que leur relation avait évolué. Cela crevait les yeux. Régal était devenu surprotecteur envers le roux, prenant plus de distance avec Préséa… Au plus grand plaisir de Génis, qui pensait enfin avoir le champ libre et la plus concernée, qui pouvait enfin respirer sans que Régal ne s'inquiète…

Les plus observateurs, c'est à dire Sheena et Raine, voyaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux hommes, mais sans pouvoir définir quoi.  
Il était vrai que Régal s'arrangeait pour que Zélos ne soit jamais trop blessé dans un combat, qu'il ne manque jamais de points de vie et surtout, il dormait systématiquement dans la chambre du roux, ou le plus proche possible.  
Pourtant, à part quelques baisers, les deux n'avaient pas vraiment échangés ce qui pouvait permettre de construire une base solide pour une relation durable. Depuis la fameuse nuit, Régal n'osait plus toucher l'Elu, et celui ci désespérait tout simplement. Il aurait voulu se blottir dans les bras puissants et rassurants du duc, toucher sa peau, goûter ses lèvres… mais non, rien. Pourtant il voyait bien que le duc s'occupait plus de lui, et il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il devenait tout de suite froid lorsque les deux hommes étaient seuls ensembles.

Il dormait profondément, et Régal prit quelques minutes pour observer son ami. Il avait encore une fois les doigts crispés sur ses cicatrices…  
Se relevant doucement, Régal partit à la recherche de Raine. Il venait d'avoir une idée.  
La jeune femme ne dormait pas heureusement, et il put lui parler en toute tranquillité, regardant le petit demi elfe endormi entre les couvertures…  
Et le plan fut mis en place.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Zélos ne put retenir un soupir : encore une fois, le lit était vide, depuis quelques minutes seulement d'ailleurs, car il était encore tiède à l'endroit ou avait dormi le bleuet. Le rouquin s'étira, puis se frotta les yeux…  
Et se figea.  
Ecartant lentement ses mains de son visage, il baissa le regard vers ses poignets, ses avants bras…

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque la porte claqua. Et lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers la source du bruit, personne n'osa parler.  
- Régal… murmura l'Elu, la voix dangereusement basse, j'ai.. a te parler…  
Mal à l'aise, l'ex prisonnier hocha la tête, essayant d'oublier l'anxiété que lui procurait le fait de voir Zélos dans un tel état.. Un peu plus, et celui ci le faisait griller sur place d'un simple mouvement de doigts : on pouvait voir l'électricité statique se concentrer au bout de ses doigts non gantés.  
- Allons dehors. Accepta calmement le bleuet.  
Raine eut un soupir désolé, regardant les deux hommes partir.  
Ils n'entendirent pas la conversation, la vitre qui les séparaient était trop épaisse- mais les éclats de gestes de l'Elu étaient assez éloquents. Lloyd ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la silhouette en furie du roux, des mouvements énervés mais cependant gracieux de ses bras blancs… Il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Zélos sans gants, quelque soit l'excuse, et il venait de découvrir quelque chose de plus sur une des personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille…  
Puis les filles eurent une moue d'horreur en voyant le mouvement ample partir, et même si on ne l'entendait pas, le son de la claque retentissait presque à leurs oreilles.

Alors que Zélos, toujours aussi énervé, se détournait pour rentrer dans l'auberge, Régal resta dans la cours, les bras ballants pendant quelques instants avant de porter une main à sa joue douloureuse et rougie…  
Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la porte se refermer, sans avoir eut droit à un dernier regard de la part de l'élu de son cœur… (très mauvais jeu de mot, je sais)  
Personne n'osa parler lorsque Zélos s'assis à table, et personne ne s'étonna de voir que les deux hommes ne partagent plus la même chambre.

Alors qu'ils passaient à Meltokyo, un messager arriva en courrant vers l'Elu… celui ci s'écarta du groupe, et pâlit fortement à la nouvelle que lui apprit l'homme…  
La mine sombre, il revint vers le groupe…  
- Ma sœur a fait une crise. Notre prochaine destination, c'est le village de Minouz puis Mizuho non ? –l'acquiescement de Lloyd le fit continuer- On se retrouve à Mizuho… Si je ne suis pas là quand vous devez partir… Je me débrouillerais pour vous rattraper.  
Puis il se détourna, mais déjà le brun l'avait rattrapé par la manche.  
- Attend ! tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ?  
Zélos leva les yeux vers Régal, puis secoua négativement la tête, se dégageant pour disparaître rapidement du champ de vision des sauveurs.

Régal poussa un lourd soupir. Il était seul, alors il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller. Comment est ce que cela était arrivé ?  
Il avait simplement voulu aider Zélos à s'extirper de son passé… Et il avait juste réussi à le mettre hors de lui… Il avait dévoilé indirectement un secret que le roux lui avait confié, quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux…  
Pourquoi… devait il toujours perdre les personnes qu'il aimait ?  
_Alicia…  
_Ce nom s'imposa à lui avec plus d'insistance que d'habitude, et il laissa échapper un soupir.  
Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer… L'expérience le lui avait déjà prouvé, pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu Zélos… Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu pleurer, la nuit, seul après s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar…  
Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut être arriver à protéger quelque chose. Bien sur, il protégeait déjà quelque chose : il y avait les mondes à sauver, Préséa… Mais là, il avait su trouver quelqu'un de différent… Il ne voulait pas le protéger par devoir ou par culpabilité, mais simplement par ce qu'il voyait quelqu'un de fragile, blessé par la vie…  
Simplement peut être par ce qu'il trouvait que Zélos lui ressemblait…  
Atrocement seul.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Mizuho, Régal délaissa le groupe qui partait vers la demeure du chef pour se diriger vers l'auberge (comment ça, y'en a pas à Mizuho ? mais si, vous avez mal regardé). IL devait y être…

_- C'est ta faute, Elu…  
La jeune fille eut une quinte de toux plus violente que les autres, qui la laissa un instant sans forces… Zélos voulu s'approcher un peu plus, mais elle lui jeta un regard qui l'en dissuada. Elle détourna les yeux, le thorax à nouveau secoué par un accès de toux…  
- Je suppose que… tu préfère que je te laisse, Sélès ? demanda l'Elu d'une voix faible.  
Ce fut cette fois un rire qui traversa le corps de Sélès.  
- Sans toi, maman serait encore là… Tu ose dire que tu es mon frère, mais tu ne t'es jamais occupé de moi… Je passe ma vie enfermé ici, toute seule… Je ne supporte pas que tu viennes juste pour te donner bonne conscience… Alors vas-t'en.  
- Mais… tenta de se défendre l'Elu….  
- VAS-T'EN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR !  
Cela eut l'effet d'une gifle, et Zélos baissa les yeux, hochant doucement la tête… Sélès se mordit la lèvre inférieure… Peut être que cette fois, elle était allée trop loin, elle pouvait lire la douleur sur le visage de son frère…  
- Bien…Repose toi bien Sélès… murmura-t-il avant de refermer la porte, sans voir les larmes qui emplissaient les yeux de sa sœur._

Oui, un jeune homme est arrivé ici il y a environs 8h… il est dans la chambre au fond du couloir au premier étage. Annonça le réceptionniste.  
Régal hocha la tête, prenant à peine le temps de le remercier, et fonça dans la direction indiquée.

IL était sur le lit, dans la pénombre due aux stores baissés. La fenêtre était fermée, et une odeur amère emplissait la pièce.  
Régal étouffa une exclamation d'horreur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit et il accouru, chassant les mouches qui déjà voletaient autour de leur proie et une certaine envie de vomir saisit le bleuet lorsqu'il fut assis sur le lit : l'odeur était plus forte, plus prenante, les plaies suintantes, infectées pour la plupart, qui courraient sur le corps immobile de l'Elu, montrant déjà des petites traces blanchâtres, tout donnait l'impression que le rouquin était mort, c'était à peine si sa cage thoracique se soulevait, difficilement, au rythme faible de sa respiration, cependant lorsque Régal le retourna face à lui, le regard azuré de l'Elu s'ancra dans ses yeux, reflétant tout le désespoir de son propriétaire (le propriétaire du regard, pas des yeux), de manière plus prenante que les larmes qui avaient longuement coulé le long des joues maculées de sang du jeune homme, y dessinant des traînées claires et propres….  
Régal… murmura-t-il, car sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible souffle passant entre ses lèvres asséchées…  
- C'est bon, je suis là… Qui est ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état… ? non, ce n'est pas important… garde tes forces, je vais appeler Raine… ne bouge pas d'accord ?  
Il allait se relever, mais la main de l'Elu se referma sur son T-shirt…  
- Ne me laisse pas… souffla-t-il difficilement.

Avec panique, Régal le vit cligner des yeux, faisant apparemment de difficiles efforts pour rester éveillé… Puis son étreinte se relâcha, son bras tomba inerte sur le lit…  
- Zélos… ?  
Aucune réaction… Le souffle du roux n'était plus qu'un léger sifflement, à peine audible…  
L'horreur se saisit de Régal, sa panique augmenta… Il s'assis à côté du jeune homme, attrapant le corps blessé entre ses bras pour le secouer…  
- ZELOS ! s'entendit-il crier alors qu'aucun souffle ne passait à présent entre les lèvres de l'Elu…  
Il se releva avec son aimé dans les bras, se mettant à courir à la recherche de Raine…

La jeune femme eut un regard horrifié lorsqu'elle vit le corps inerte de l'Elu, et ordonna à Régal de le poser par terre…  
Il entendit vaguement Génis sortir précipitamment de la maison du chef, suivi par Lloyd et Colette.  
- J'aurais du l'accompagner… J'aurais pu l'aider…  
_Pourquoi l'ai je laissé seul ? _  
Sheena se contenta de pâlir fortement, proposant ensuite son aide à Raine.  
_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce tombé sur lui ?  
_Elle lança plusieurs sorts de soins, utilisa diverses potions…  
_Elle doit le sauver… Il ne peut pas m'abandonner…  
_Puis elle leva un regard qu'il ne voulut pas comprendre vers Régal. Raine articula quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.  
A côté d'elle, la jeune ninja baissait les yeux, s'essuyant le front avec sa manche, sans prendre garde au sang qu'elle étalait sur son visage.  
_Il est mort. Je… c'est ma faute, je l'ai laissé seul. J'ai à nouveau tué la personne que j'aimais._

Le duc tomba à genoux devant le corps de l'Elu, sentant ses yeux le piquer.  
Ses blessures étaient pour la plupart résorbées, et seules quelques marques rouges entachaient son corps parfait…  
Il avait la tête nue, et ses cheveux sans le carcan de son bandeau cascadaient sur ses joues pâles, barraient ses paupières à jamais closes.  
Ses lèvres étaient entr'ouvertes, promesses de baisers qu'ils n'avaient pas partagés.  
Il souriait presque, calme…  
Et froid. Atrocement froid… Son beau visage était glacial sous la main tremblante du duc.  
Régal se releva, la vue brouillée, Zélos contre lui…  
Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la main de Raine sur son épaule, sortant de la maison pour l'étendre au soleil, le gardant cependant contre lui… Il ne pouvait pas supporter la froidure de ce corps contre le sien…  
Sur l'herbe verte… Comme si la nature pouvait le bercer chaudement : il avait tellement froid…  
Raine le rattrapa enfin, après avoir un peu parlé à ceux qui étaient sortis, et se pencha à ses côtés, apparemment inquiète pour le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.  
- Régal… il serait mieux sur un lit… murmura-t-elle doucement  
- Il…… sera mieux quand il se réveillera… sourit Régal, avant que la réalité ne le frappe en plein fouet.  
Mais il ne se réveillera pas, car il est mort, aucun son ne passera plus jamais entre ses lèvres, il ne regardera jamais plus Régal avec des yeux tendres…  
Et Régal ne pourra jamais plus se coucher à ses côtés, par ce qu'on l'allongera dans un lit où il n'y a qu'une place, et on l'y enfermera… Zélos semblait détester les ténèbres, il sera malheureux…  
Régal quitta enfin des yeux le visage pâle de l'Elu, pour errer sur son corps… Ses jambes d'abord, fines et –à ses souvenirs- douces… Ses hanches, son ventre plat, mis à nus par le professeur quelques minutes plus tôt, sa poitrine, sur laquelle reposait une main, pour une fois non gantée…  
Le poignet était fragile, l'ossature délicate, les doigts longs… Et même si ses ongles étaient ourlés de sang séché, on pouvait voir ses doigts, dans une position d'éternel repos.  
On aurait dit un ange… Un ange couvert de sang, mais sa splendeur en était mise en valeur… Qui aurait pu lui dire non, alors qu'il demandait à présent simplement à rejoindre les étoiles ?  
Il entendit vaguement un bruit de pleurs derrière lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Une douleur sourde montait en lui, il avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer, de tout faire pour éviter de garder cette tristesse en lui…  
Quelque chose tomba sur la joue de Zélos, une goutte d'eau, suivie d'une deuxième…  
Lentement, le duc resserra ses bras contre son torse, blottissant son visage dans les cheveux pégueux de sang de l'Elu.  
Doucement, ses épaules tremblèrent, et furent secouées de sanglots silencieux.  
Raine baissa la tête, accueillant Génis qui vint se blottir contre elle, encore trop choqué pour pouvoir pleurer. Zélos était déjà mort quand Régal l'avait amené, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle ne savait pas faire revenir les gens à la vie. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues rondes.  
Colette, Lloyd et Sheena étaient restés debout, serrés les uns contre les autres, tandis que les habitants de Mizuho se rapprochaient peu à peu, venant voir ce qui se passaient…  
Rapidement, un léger brouhaha envahi la place… Régal crispa les poings et se releva, la dépouille de son aimé contre lui, la tête pendant dans les vide, les pieds touchant terre.  
- TAISEZ VOUS ! SILENCE ! LAISSEZ LE EN PAIX !  
La petite foule recula d'un pas, et le silence fut à nouveau.  
Le visage ravagé par la douleur, Régal commença à avancer, fendant la masse d'habitants, se dirigeant vers l'auberge.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir son aimé sans être propre et nettoyé avant.

Le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel en ce milieu d'après midi.  
La campagne aux alentours de Meltokyo était luxuriante, l'air chaud, apportant des odeurs de nature.  
Un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes était réuni devant un empilement régulier de fagots de bois.  
Personne ne se ressemblait vraiment, mais tous étaient habillé sombrement.  
Sur le lit de bois, reposait un jeune homme roux, habillé en blanc, contrastant avec le reste de la petite troupe. Il avait l'air serein, même si on pouvait voir quelques marques de blessures sur les quelques parties de peau découvertes. Ses avant-bras gantés étaient repliés et ses mains se joignaient sur sa poitrine pour tenir un bouquet de différentes fleurs blanches irisées.  
Un léger souffle de vent fit bouger quelques mèches rousses, c'était le seul mouvement dans ce tableau immobile et silencieux.  
Puis un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'avança, une torche à la main, et mis feu au bûcher. Le feu prit rapidement, commençant par embraser le petit bois, puis les bûchettes… Et enfin le corps.  
Une fumée acre montait dans le ciel, aussi sombre que les vêtements des amis du défunt.  
C'en fut trop pour une jeune fille dont les cheveux roux trahissaient ses lien de parenté avec le mort, qui commença à sangloter, vite soutenue par une jeune femme de sang royal qui lui tapota gentiment le dos.  
Les flammes atteignirent le beau visage, léchant la chair qui forma aussitôt des cloques d'un rouge sombre…  
- Ifrit… Occupe toi du reste. Lâcha la voix contrôlée d'une jeune fille brune.

Et tout disparut dans un torrent de flammes.

Le jeune homme qui avait allumé le brasier se pencha vers les cendres, les ramassant précautionneusement pour le mettre dans un réceptacle à la couleur tendre, malgré la température qui lui brûlait les doigts…  
Les dernières cendre s'envolèrent vers l'inconnu, et les amis du défunt restèrent quelques instants à contempler le vide, où la poussière avait disparu. Puis ils se dispersèrent, la petite sœur partant accompagnée du Roi et de la princesse –la cérémonie d'intronisation au rôle d'Elu allait bientôt commencer- et le bleuet resta en arrière, contemplant le vide…

Kratos avait rejoint le groupe, sûrement pour combler au mieux le vide laissé par l'Elu. Sa présence manquait, mais parfois, ils arrivaient à oublier, oublier qu'il ne serait plus jamais là pour détendre l'atmosphère, comme il en avait l'habitude, ou bien simplement aider Lloyd et Génis en maths, préparer le chocolat des filles le matin…  
Mais étrangement, Régal ne semblait pas affecté. Il était un peu plus renfermé sur lui même, et parfois on pouvait voir la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules, mais la plupart du temps il agissait normalement…  
La seule nouveauté pour lui était son collier, qui était apparu quelques heures après la dispersion des restes de l'Elu.Une chaîne en or blanc, et un pendentif… l'exsphère de Zélos enchâssée dans une monture compliquée…

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et l'auberge était totalement silencieuse.  
Allumant sa lampe de chevet, Régal défit sa chaîne, attrapant le pendentif et, actionnant un mécanisme complexe, renversa le contenu dans un mouchoir blanc brodé aux initiales Z.W…  
Le petit tas de poussière grise fut regardé quelques instants, puis fut remis précautionneusement dans l'enchâssement de l'exsphère.  
Un vague sourire fit frissonner les lèvres du duc.  
- Nous ne serons jamais séparés, mon amour…  
Il remit son collier en place, et ferma la lumière, s'endormant profondément.

FIN

**Notes **: je vous rassure, j'ai fait une autre fin ! LA fin, avec LE lime ! mais bon, en fait j'ai commencé à dériver lorsque j'ai fait mourir Zélos, et j'ai eut envie de faire cette fin, mais bon, vu que j'ai tendance à aimer faire des fins dramatiques et tristes (j'en ai fait pleurer ? si c'est le cas, s'il vous plait, dites le moi, non pas que je veuille être sadique, mais j'aimerais bien arriver à émouvoir mon public), j'ai décidé de la garder en fin normale et de passer la normale en fin bis… après tout, ça va avec l'idée du chapitre bis : lemon powwaaaa !… d'ailleurs, lorsque je me suis excusé de ne pas avoir mis de lemon dans ce chapitre, bah… je me voyais mal faire de la nécrophilie, c'est pas trop mes trippes…  
Sinon, je tiens à citer le dormeur du val, de Rimbaud, pour la description de Zélos mort...  
Aussi FF9 pour "je pars rejoindre les étoiles"  
La scène est jolie, non? le ciel bleu, l'herbe verte, le sang rouge... la mort froide, contrastant avec la nature luxuriante... cliché mais classique.  
Bref, voilà, pour la fin alternative, j'espère pouvoir la finir bientôt !


	4. Fin glucosante pour diabètiques suicidR

**Auteur **: Ryu-chan  
**Source : **Tales of symphonia  
**Titre :** Oubli  
**Type :**R, Yaoi,  
**Disclaimer : **les persos de TOS ne m'appartiennent pas. Hélas. Si Alia achète les droits, j'en paye la moitié. Aussi : il y a un lime dans ce chapitre, esprits sensibles…. Euh.. y'en a dans l'assemblée ? ç

**Réponses aux reviews :**  
Alia : °cours se cacher°  
Co-chan : la voilà, la fin bis, la fantastique fin bis ! la voilà, la fin bis ! pour les pervers de la terre ! (à chanter sur le générique français d'albator 84)  
Ma-chan : promis, je ne ferais pas mourir atrocement Kratos dans ma prochaine fic. Je suis téméraire mais pas courageux non plus.  
Zel-chan : enfin quelqu'un qui ne me menace pas de coups et blessures ! merciii !  
Zell-sama : je suis vraiment touché du compliment, merci beaucoup ! (enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à mon style, je suis ému TTTT)  
Machan Valentine : saute pas par la fenêtre ! reviens lecteur, j'ai du lime à la maison !  
Griffy07 : (griffy, par ce que tu es fan de griffondor ?) pitié ne menace pas de suicide toi aussi…

* * *

_Oubli 3_

Il dormait toujours, récupérant encore de ses blessures… cela avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Puis enfin il lui avait ouvert les yeux, et souri. Régal avait hoché la tête, rassuré. Zélos se releva dans l'espoir d'un baiser, mais le bleuet s'était déjà retourné, lui demandant de se lever.  
Avait il rêvé ? est ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé la nuit d'avant ? Voire même si Lloyd n'était pas arrivé…  
Avec un accès de rage, Zélos se releva et s'habilla rapidement, sortant sans adresser un mot de plus à son protecteur.

Tout le groupe pouvait voir que leur relation avait évolué. Cela crevait les yeux. Régal était devenu surprotecteur envers le roux, prenant plus de distance avec Préséa… Au plus grand plaisir de Génis, qui pensait enfin avoir le champ libre et la plus concernée, qui pouvait enfin respirer sans que Régal ne s'inquiète…  
Les plus observateurs, c'est à dire Sheena et Raine, voyaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux hommes, mais sans pouvoir définir quoi.  
Il était vrai que Régal s'arrangeait pour que Zélos ne soit jamais trop blessé dans un combat, qu'il ne manque jamais de points de vie et surtout, il dormait systématiquement dans la chambre du roux, ou le plus proche possible.  
Pourtant, à part quelques baisers, les deux n'avaient pas vraiment échangés ce qui pouvait permettre de construire une base solide pour une relation durable. Depuis la fameuse nuit, Régal n'osait plus toucher l'Elu, et celui ci désespérait tout simplement. Il aurait voulu se blottir dans les bras puissants et rassurants du duc, toucher sa peau, goûter ses lèvres… mais non, rien. Pourtant il voyait bien que le duc s'occupait plus de lui, et il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il devenait tout de suite froid lorsque les deux hommes étaient seuls ensembles.

Il dormait profondément, et Régal prit quelques minutes pour observer son ami. Il avait encore une fois les doigts crispés sur ses cicatrices…  
Se relevant doucement, Régal partit à la recherche de Raine. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

La jeune femme ne dormait pas heureusement, et il put lui parler en toute tranquillité, regardant le petit demi elfe endormi entre les couvertures…  
Et le plan fut mis en place.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Zélos ne put retenir un soupir : encore une fois, le lit était vide, depuis quelques minutes seulement d'ailleurs, car il était encore tiède à l'endroit ou avait dormi le bleuet. Le rouquin s'étira, puis se frotta les yeux…  
Et se figea.  
Ecartant lentement ses mains de son visage, il baissa le regard vers ses poignets, ses avants bras…

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque la porte claqua. Et lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers la source du bruit, personne n'osa parler.  
- Régal… murmura l'Elu, la voix dangereusement basse, j'ai.. a te parler…  
Mal à l'aise, l'ex prisonnier hocha la tête, essayant d'oublier l'anxiété que lui procurait le fait de voir Zélos dans un tel état.. Un peu plus, et celui ci le faisait griller sur place d'un simple mouvement de doigts : on pouvait voir l'électricité statique se concentrer au bout de ses doigts non gantés.  
- Allons dehors. Accepta calmement le bleuet.  
Raine eut un soupir désolé, regardant les deux hommes partir.

Ils n'entendirent pas la conversation, la vitre qui les séparaient était trop épaisse- mais les éclats de gestes de l'Elu étaient assez éloquents. Lloyd ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la silhouette en furie du roux, des mouvements énervés mais cependant gracieux de ses bras blancs… Il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Zélos sans gants, quelque soit l'excuse, et il venait de découvrir quelque chose de plus sur une des personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille…  
Puis les filles eurent une moue d'horreur en voyant le mouvement ample partir, et même si on ne l'entendait pas, le son de la claque retentissait presque à leurs oreilles.  
Alors que Zélos, toujours aussi énervé, se détournait pour rentrer dans l'auberge, Régal resta dans la cours, les bras ballants pendant quelques instants avant de porter une main à sa joue douloureuse et rougie…  
Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la porte se refermer, sans avoir eut droit à un dernier regard de la part de l'élu de son cœur… (très mauvais jeu de mot, je sais)  
Personne n'osa parler lorsque Zélos s'assis à table, et personne ne s'étonna de voir que les deux hommes ne partagent plus la même chambre.

Alors qu'ils passaient à Meltokyo, un messager arriva en courrant vers l'Elu… celui ci s'écarta du groupe, et pâlit fortement à la nouvelle que lui apprit l'homme…  
La mine sombre, il revint vers ses amis…  
- Ma sœur a fait une crise. Notre prochaine destination, c'est le village des Minouz puis Mizuho non ? –l'acquiescement de Lloyd le fit continuer- On se retrouve à Mizuho… Si je ne suis pas là quand vous devez partir… Je me débrouillerais pour vous rattraper.  
Puis il se détourna, mais déjà le brun l'avait rattrapé par la manche.  
- Attend ! tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne avec toi ?  
Zélos leva les yeux vers Régal, puis secoua négativement la tête, se dégageant pour disparaître rapidement du champ de vision des sauveurs.

Régal poussa un lourd soupir. Il était seul, alors il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller. Comment est ce que cela était arrivé ?  
Il avait simplement voulu aider Zélos à s'extirper de son passé… Et il avait juste réussi à le mettre hors de lui… Il avait dévoilé indirectement un secret que le roux lui avait confié, quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux…  
Pourquoi… devait il toujours perdre les personnes qu'il aimait ?  
Alicia…  
Ce nom s'imposa à lui avec plus d'insistance que d'habitude, et il laissa échapper un soupir.  
Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer… L'expérience le lui avait déjà prouvé, pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu Zélos… Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu pleurer, la nuit, seul après s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar…  
Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut être arriver à protéger quelque chose. Bien sûr, il protégeait déjà quelque chose : il y avait les mondes à sauver, Préséa… Mais là, il avait su trouver quelqu'un de différent… Il ne voulait pas le protéger par devoir ou par culpabilité, mais simplement parce qu'il voyait quelqu'un de fragile, blessé par la vie…  
Simplement peut être parce qu'il trouvait que Zélos lui ressemblait…  
Atrocement seul.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Mizuho, Régal délaissa le groupe qui partait vers la demeure du chef pour se diriger vers l'auberge (comment ça, y'en a pas à Mizuho ? mais si, vous avez mal regardé). IL devait y être…

_- C'est ta faute, Elu…  
La jeune fille eut une quinte de toux plus violente que les autres, qui la laissa un instant sans forces… Zélos voulu s'approcher un peu plus, mais elle lui jeta un regard qui l'en dissuada. Elle détourna les yeux, le thorax à nouveau secoué par un accès de toux…  
- Je suppose que… tu préfères que je te laisse, Sélès ? demanda l'Elu d'une voix faible.  
Ce fut cette fois un rire qui traversa le corps de Sélès.  
- Sans toi, maman serait encore là… Tu ose dire que tu es mon frère, mais tu ne t'es jamais occupé de moi… Je passe ma vie enfermée ici, toute seule… Je ne supporte pas que tu viennes juste pour te donner bonne conscience… Alors vas-t'en.  
- Mais… tenta de se défendre l'Elu….  
- VAS-T'EN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR !_  
_Cela eut l'effet d'une gifle, et Zélos baissa les yeux, hochant doucement la tête… Sélès se mordit la lèvre inférieure… Peut être que cette fois, elle était allée trop loin, elle pouvait lire la douleur sur le visage de son frère…  
- Bien… Repose toi bien Sélès… murmura-t-il avant de refermer la porte, sans voir les larmes qui emplissaient les yeux de sa sœur._

Oui, un jeune homme est arrivé ici il y a environs 8h… il est dans la chambre au fond du couloir au premier étage. Annonça le réceptionniste.  
Régal hocha la tête, prenant à peine le temps de le remercier, et fonça dans la direction indiquée.

IL était sur le lit, dans la pénombre due aux stores baissés. La fenêtre était fermée, et une odeur amère emplissait la pièce.  
Régal étouffa une exclamation d'horreur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit et il accourut, chassant les mouches qui déjà voletaient autour de leur proie… une certaine envie de vomir saisit le bleuet lorsqu'il fut assis sur le lit : l'odeur était plus forte, plus prenante, les plaies suintantes, infectées pour la plupart, qui courraient sur le corps immobile de l'Elu, montrant déjà des petites traces blanchâtres, tout donnait l'impression que le rouquin était mort, c'était à peine si sa cage thoracique se soulevait, difficilement, au rythme faible de sa respiration, cependant lorsque Régal le retourna face à lui, le regard azuré de l'Elu s'ancra dans ses yeux, reflétant tout le désespoir de son propriétaire (le propriétaire du regard, pas des yeux), de manière plus prenante que les larmes qui avaient longuement coulé le long des joues maculées de sang du jeune homme, y dessinant des traînées claires et propres…  
- Régal… murmura-t-il, car sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible souffle passant entre ses lèvres asséchées…  
- C'est bon, je suis là… Qui est ce qui t'as mis dans un tel état… ? non, ce n'est pas important… garde tes forces, je vais appeler Raine… ne bouge pas d'accord ?  
Il allait se relever, mais la main de l'Elu se referma sur son T-shirt…  
- Ne me laisse pas… souffla-t-il difficilement.  
Avec panique, Régal le vit cligner des yeux, faisant apparemment de difficiles efforts pour rester éveillé… Puis son étreinte se relâcha, son bras tomba inerte sur le lit…  
- Zélos… ?  
Aucune réaction… Le souffle du roux n'était plus qu'un léger sifflement, à peine audible…  
L'horreur se saisit de Régal, sa panique augmenta… Il s'assis à côté du jeune homme, attrapant le corps blessé entre ses bras pour le secouer…  
- ZELOS ! s'entendit-il crier alors qu'aucun souffle ne passait à présent entre les lèvres de l'Elu…  
Il se releva avec son aimé dans les bras, se mettant à courir à la recherche de Raine…

La jeune femme eut un regard horrifié lorsqu'elle vit le corps inerte de l'Elu, et ordonna à Régal de le poser par terre…Il entendit vaguement Génis sortir précipitamment de la maison du chef, suivi par Lloyd et Colette.

_ J'aurais dû l'accompagner… J'aurais pu l'aider… Pourquoi l'ai je laissé seul ?  
_

Sheena se contenta de pâlir fortement, proposant ensuite son aide à Raine.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce tombé sur lui ? _

Elle lança plusieurs sorts de soins, utilisa diverses potions…

_Elle doit le sauver… Il ne peut pas m'abandonner… _

Puis elle leva un regard qu'il ne voulut pas comprendre vers Régal. Raine articula quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.  
A côté d'elle, la jeune ninja baissait les yeux, s'essuyant le front avec sa manche, sans prendre garde au sang qu'elle étalait sur son visage.

_Il est mort. Je… c'est ma faute, je l'ai laissé seul. J'ai à nouveau tué la personne que j'aimais._

Le duc tomba à genoux devant le corps de l'Elu, sentant ses yeux le piquer.  
Ses blessures étaient pour la plupart résorbées, et seules quelques marques rouges entachaient son corps parfait…  
Il avait la tête nue, et ses cheveux sans le carcan de son bandeau cascadaient sur ses joues pâles, barraient ses paupières à jamais closes.  
Ses lèvres étaient entr'ouvertes, promesses de baisers qu'ils n'avaient pas partagés.  
Il souriait presque, calme…  
Et froid. Atrocement froid… Son beau visage était glacial sous la main tremblante du duc.

Régal se releva, la vue brouillée, Zélos contre lui…  
Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la main de Raine sur son épaule, sortant de la maison pour l'étendre au soleil, le gardant cependant contre lui… Il ne pouvait pas supporter la froidure de ce corps contre le sien…  
Sur l'herbe verte… Comme si la nature pouvait le bercer chaudement : il avait tellement froid…  
Raine le rattrapa enfin, après avoir un peu parlé à ceux qui étaient sortis, et se pencha à ses côtés, apparemment inquiète pour le jeune homme.  
- Régal… il serait mieux sur un lit… murmura-t-elle doucement. Quand il se réveillera…  
Mais il ne se réveillera pas, car il est mort, aucun son ne passera plus jamais entre ses lèvres, il ne regardera jamais plus Régal avec des yeux tendres…  
Et Régal ne pourra jamais plus se coucher à ses côtés, par ce qu'on l'allongera dans un lit où il n'y a qu'une place, et on l'y enfermera…  
Régal quitta enfin des yeux le visage pâle de l'Elu, pour errer sur son corps… Ses jambes d'abord, fines et –à ses souvenirs- douces… Ses hanches, son ventre plat, mis à nu par le professeur quelques minutes plus tôt, sa poitrine, sur laquelle reposait une main, pour une fois non gantée…  
Le poignet était fragile, l'ossature délicate, les doigts longs… Et même si ses ongles étaient ourlés de sang séché, on pouvait voir ses doigts frémissants, dans une position d'éternel repos.  
On aurait dit un ange… Un ange couvert de sang, mais sa splendeur en était mise en valeur… Qui aurait pu lui dire non, alors qu'il demandait à présent simplement à rejoindre les étoiles ?  
Il remonta à nouveau vers le visage… toujours aussi calme… Et plongea dans la contemplation des deux orbes bleues à présent sans vie de son aimé…

Une paupière passa sur ces orbes, puis à nouveau, un clignement d'œil…

Avec un cri de surprise, Régal relâcha Zélos, dont la chute fut amortie par Raine.- Tu… es venu… murmura l'Elu, souriant difficilement…  
- S'il te plait Zélos, ne bouge pas, ne parle pas… tu… es revenu de loin… Argua Raine, soulagée de le voir reprendre conscience.  
Mais surtout soulagée de voir Régal revenir à lui : elle lui avait dit un instant plus tôt que Zélos était tiré d'affaire, même s'il devait être épuisé, mais il n'avait pas semblé l'entendre… Et pourtant, c'était à présent un rire de soulagement qui secouait le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, alors que son aimé se relevait péniblement à l'aide de Lloyd (voilà, il a fait quelque chose dans cette fic, c'est fantastique, on remercie Lloyd).  
Puis il se calma peu à peu, et regarda Zélos, les yeux reflétant quelque chose d'étrange… Il poussa doucement l'épéiste et passa ses bras autour de l'Elu avant de le soulever, décidant qu'il était trop faible pour marcher seul.  
- Je pense que tu as des choses à nous raconter, non ? Qui est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?  
Le regard de Zélos s'assombrit, tandis que le groupe formait un demi cercle autour d'eux.  
- Je me suis fait attaquer par les soldats du pontife… Ils étaient trop nombreux pour moi… J'ai dû m'enfuir, mais le ptéroplan est tombé en panne… donc je suis venu ici comme j'ai pu… murmura-t-il, la voix enrouée.  
Puis il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et posa sa tête contre le torse de Régal, fermant les yeux… La réaction de Raine fut immédiate; elle lui tapota doucement la joue, inquiète.  
- Reste conscient, s'il te plait. Lui demanda-t-elle simplement. Quelques heures de plus et…Elle frissonna.  
Il hocha la tête, difficilement, et eut un vague sourire  
- Il m'en faut plus tu sais…  
- Et ta sœur ? demanda Colette.  
- Elle n'a pas besoin de moi… Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi. Sélès ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.  
Sa voix était dure, comme s'il voulait cacher la douleur que lui procuraient ces paroles…  
- Bon… peut être serait il temps de te nettoyer non ? souligna Sheena, une trace rouge barrant toujours son front.  
- Oui, je suis sûr que Régal le fera avec plaisir, nee ? taquina Génis, faisant rosir le duc, qui grogna quelque chose de peu compréhensible, détendant du même coup l'atmosphère.  
- Rejoignez nous pour le repas… Si vous êtes prêts. Les acheva Préséa sans le savoir.  
- Essaye de le maintenir éveillé plusieurs heures s'il te plait… dicta Raine, la conscience professionnelle passant avant tout.  
- Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal. Pouffa la ninja, le regard pétillant.  
Voyant que Zélos commençait à piquer du nez, le duc obtempéra sans discuter, laissant les autres rire, peut être plus de soulagement que de gêne.  
Zélos était vivant. Et leur groupe reprenait enfin la cohésion qu'il avait perdu lors de la dispute des deux hommes.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé.L'eau coula d'abord, rougie, laissant flotter sur le fond de la baignoire quelques plaques de sang séché, puis l'odeur du savon emplit la pièce, une odeur discrète de cannelle, et la mousse remplaça le sang.  
Régal enveloppa ensuite son protégé dans une large serviette, le soulevant pour l'amener dans une chambre réservée par le groupe. Avec, bien sûr, un lit deux places, sur lequel étaient posées des affaires propres pour l'Elu.  
Enfin, lorsque le blessé fut séché et en bonne partie habillé, Régal se décida à prendre la parole…  
- J'ai vraiment cru que tu nous laissais…_que tu me laissais seul…_  
- Hé, je suis résistant, je suis pas l'Elu pour rien !  
- Zélos. L'interrompit Régal, sérieux. Je… ne veux pas te perdre. Alors s'il te plait, ne pars plus comme ça, sans personne… Je… On est tous là si tu as besoin d'aide…  
Un certain silence suivi cette déclaration…  
- Elle ne veut plus jamais me voir.  
Régal releva le visage de son aimé, pour y voir les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.  
Délicatement, comme s'il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était réel, le bleuet attira Zélos dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots tendres et calmes pour le rassurer…  
- C'est ma seule famille… répétait sans cesse l'Elu, gémissant…  
Puis il arrêta de pleurer, s'écartant pour sécher ses yeux.  
Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit, allongés, les mèches de Régal tombant vers lui grâce à la magie du Gnome, brillant dans la lumière de fin d'après midi.  
Par réflexe presque, Zélos tendit les doigts vers ces mèches, les enroulant autour d'eux pour pouvoir faire baisser la tête du bleuet vers la sienne, l'embrassant sans retenue, jouant avec les lèvres de son aimé, s'immisçant en lui doucement, goûtant à son palais avec délectation, profitant de toute cette douceur qui l'entourait…  
Régal rompit le baiser, le fixant d'un air sérieux…  
- Zélos, tu es fatigué, tu dois te reposer…  
Une main lâcha ses cheveux, et un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres…  
- Rien ne dit que j'aie à me fatiguer…  
Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du rouquin, alors qu'il se relevait sur un coude, pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du Régal, qui rougit immédiatement.  
- Non, tu es faible…  
- J'ai besoin… de me sentir vivant… s'il te plait…  
Le ton implorant du jeune homme, ses yeux suppliants, brisèrent les dernières barrières du bleuet, qui se sentit s'enflammer.  
Embrassant passionnément le jeune homme sous lui, le duc passa une main sous le T-shirt du rouquin, caressant sa peau douce, se délectant de chaque parcelle de sa peau…  
Décidant que le morceau de tissu le gênait, il le retira, caressant les côtes du jeune homme, s'émerveillant des frissons qui parcourraient la peau tendre…  
Il se pencha, goûtant l'épiderme frais qui s'offrait à lui, sentant la cœur de Zélos manquer un battement. Un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les doigts encore affaiblis de l'Elu se glisser dans sa chevelure bleue, caresser chaque morceau de son cuir chevelu pour arriver sur sa nuque, massant doucement les muscles tendus…  
Régal ne pût s'empêcher de prendre entre les siennes une des mains fines qui parcourraient son cou, et celle ci se défit de son étreinte pour glisser sur les fers froids qui enserraient les poignets du bleuet.  
Il y eut une question muette, par laquelle le duc répondit par la négative. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.  
La moue du rouquin se fit boudeuse, mais un baiser fit rapidement disparaître cette expression, et Régal en profita pour installer son aimé confortablement, lui refusant le droit de le toucher…  
Il voulait profiter de chaque parcelle de Zélos, sans être déconcentré par ses enivrantes caresses.  
Encore assez faible, Zélos se laissa faire, reposant ses bras le long de son corps, les yeux perdus dans une brume rendant le monde flou, ne laissant plus que Régal et lui dans son univers.  
L'Elu sentit ses vêtements glisser un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une fine couche qui le sépare de la nudité.  
Encore mal à l'aise d'être exposé ainsi, il tendit la main vers le t shirt de son futur amant, défaisant avec fluidité les nœuds qui retenaient le vêtement sur les épaule du duc, l'attirant ensuite contre lui, pour sentir leurs deux peau nues en contact… La peau chaude du bleuet semblait presque le brûler, l'électriser… Il frissonna à nouveau lorsque les doigts effleurèrent sa peau, s'arrêtant, hésitants, pour caresser son sternum, dérivant rapidement plus sur les côtés, arrachant un gémissement léger au rouquin lorsqu'ils se refermèrent sur un bouton de chair claire…  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, plus sensuellement, et Zélos put voir le reflet de son propre regard dans celui du duc.  
Il ne sût pas vraiment comment le pantalon, les bottes et les jambières de Régal se retrouvèrent par terre, mais il décida de profiter pleinement du corps allongé contre lui, s'y blottissant avec délice, respirant le parfum particulier de l'ex prisonnier, laissant ses pieds glisser le long des jambes musclées offertes…  
Régal décida d'arrêter là son futur amant, reprenant les rennes peu à peu, faisant passer ses mains sur le dos puis la chute des reins du rouquin, et encore plus bas… une vague de chaleur l'envahit, et il se retourna de manière à être au dessus de Zélos, encore… ses lèvres quittèrent leurs jumelles pour descendre le long de la mâchoire, parcourrant ensuite les clavicules finement ciselées, attrapant les tétons durcis, arrachant alors un gémissement, provoquant un léger cambrement de la part du rouquin.  
Avec un léger sourire satisfait, le duc continua un moment de torturer le rouquin offert à lui, jusqu'à décider que le reste de vêtements qu'ils avaient était en trop… Il prit un instant pour admirer le corps nu de l'Elu, tandis que son conjoint faisait de même, se relevant sur un coude pour laisser son regard courir sur le corps musclé du bleuet, avant de se perdre dans son regard azuré.  
Décidant déjà de ce qu'il allait faire subir à Zélos, le duc ne put se retenir lorsque le rouquin lui sauta dessus, inversant leurs positions… Il se laissa faire, prenant quand même garde à ce que son amant ne s'épuise pas… il se laissa porter pas les sensations de la langue de l'Elu parcourrant son corps, s'attardant sur des points qu'il n'imaginait même pas, trouvant presque systématique les points sensibles qui savaient faire basculer le duc dans un autre monde. Puis, apparemment satisfait de l'état où il avait réussi à mettre son protecteur, Zélos descendit peu à peu, passant sur toutes les parcelles de chair qui s'étendaient sous lui, descendant toujours plus…  
Régal eut un hoquet de surprise, n'arrivant plus à penser correctement pendant quelques instants…  
Puis il se redressa, arrêtant Zélos.  
- Non, s'il te plait, pas ça…  
- Pourquoi ? demanda l'Elu, une vague d'incompréhension frustrée traversant son visage.  
Régal sourit, l'embrassant tendrement, avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le rouquin.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit… pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de pur… je ne veux pas que tu t'abaisse à ça…  
Prenant la main de l'Elu dans la sienne, il la dirigea vers son sexe.  
- Tu te débrouilleras très bien comme ça. Sourit-il, faisant rougir le rouquin.  
Puis il s'allongea à nouveau, attirant le roux contre lui, profitant des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, parcourrant à nouveau le corps du rouquin, décidé à lui faire subir la même délicieuse torture… Ils continuèrent cet échange quelques instants, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir… Régal eut un léger moment d'appréhension, tandis qu'il tendait la main vers le visage de son aimé, rassuré de le voir l'attraper pour humecter les doigts tendus avec amour.  
Hésitant encore cependant, il se plaça doucement, entrant précautionneusement un doigt, sentant Zélos se crisper autour de lui… Il voulu se retirer, de peur de lui faire mal, mais le rouquin l'en empêcha, le regardant droit dans les yeux…  
- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il, faisant sourire sincèrement le duc, tous ses doutes envolés.  
Peu à peu, Zélos s'habitua à sa présence, puis commença à l'apprécier, à demander plus… Régal s'empressa de le satisfaire, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas le blesser… Il s'installa à genoux sur le lit, laissant Zélos venir au dessus de lui, le soutenant de ses bras pour le laisser se reposer tout en allant à son rythme, s'émerveillant devant l'expression peu à peu changeante du rouquin… il y avait eu une légère douleur au début mais à présent on pouvait voir un plaisir grandissant se peindre sur son visage, dans ses yeux mi-clos embués par la passion… décidant qu'il était prêt, Régal commença ses vas et viens, gardant toujours un rythme modéré, jusqu'à ce que Zélos commence à prendre les rennes, remuant le bassin avec incertitude, puis avec plus d'assurance… Décidé à garder le contrôle des évènements jusqu'au bout, Régal le renversa sur le dos, le coinçant sous son poids…  
Il l'amena peu à peu à l'orgasme, contemplant son visage alors qu'il maculait leurs ventres, le suivant de peu…  
Ils restèrent encore quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leurs souffles…  
Régal glissa sur le dos, laissant Zélos se caler doucement sur sa poitrine. Le rouquin ferma les yeux, pour mieux écouter le cœur battant encore à tout rompre du duc. Peu à peu, il se laissa glisser dans… Une main sur son épaule le réveilla brutalement, et il fut face aux orbes inquiètes de son amant.  
- Raine à dit que je devais te maintenir éveillé quelques heures…  
- Je suis fatigué… murmura-t-il, se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse qui lui était offert.  
Une vague d'angoisse souleva Régal et il se releva, prenant Le roux contre lui... Celui ci posa sa tête contre son épaule, papillonnant des paupières…  
Traversant la pièce rapidement, il entra dans la salle de bain, ouvrant les robinets avant de passer dessous, frissonnant au contact de l'eau froide sur son corps, mais cependant rassuré de voir Zélos se réveiller pleinement alors que l'eau se mis à couler sur son corps…  
Quelques minutes après, il l'essuyait à nouveau, caressant le corps avec la serviette, laissant son amant faire de même tout en l'obligeant à rester assis…  
Une fois habillés, Régal regarda par la fenêtre… le soleil se couchait, et il décida qu'il était l'heure de manger…  
Soulevant son aimé dans les bras, il prit la direction de la salle commune…  
- Je peux marcher tu sais…  
Régal ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, lui jetant simplement un regard amusé qui fit rougir le rouquin… Cédant à une impulsion, le duc se pencha, embrassant le nez du jeune homme, qui rougit de plus belle lorsqu'il entendit des rires provenir de la table où les attendaient leurs amis…  
- Apparemment tu n'as pas eut trop de mal à la tenir éveillé, nee ? demanda Sheena, leur lançant un clin d'œil significatif tandis que Régal s'asseyait, gardant son aimé sur les genoux tout en faisant comme si de rien n'était, alors que Zélos atteignait des teintes de rouges inimaginées jusque là.  
Les taquineries ne cessèrent de fuser un moment puis finirent par se calmer lorsque la nourriture arriva, malgré le regard choqué de la serveuse.  
Se penchant vers l'Elu qui ne disait rien, peut être trop gêné par la situation – il était peu habitué à montrer de réels sentiments devant d'autres – Régal écarta les mèches qui lui barraient l'accès à l'oreille convoitée et murmura une simple phrase…  
Puis il s'écarta, voyant le visage de Zélos s'éclairer d'un sourire rayonnant, avant de s'accrocher à ses cheveux bleus pour l'attirer contre lui, lui volant un baiser passionné…  
Les applaudissements fusèrent autour de la petite table, tous enfin satisfaits de voir les deux hommes ensembles.

FIN

Voilà. C'est la fin alternative. Alia, j'ai prévu un sac spécial pour toi, tu pourras vomir à cause de l'overdose de glucose sans salir ton clavier. En attendant, je vais me faire une piqûre d'insuline.  
Sinon, Régal est peut être un peu OOC, mais sinon je ne voyais pas comment faire… Et puis zut, personne ne sait comment il est lorsqu'il est amoureux !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si jamais.. R&R, please !


End file.
